Breath Taking Arrow
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR
Summary: Anna manage to get Elsa to have a party for the first time since her coronation. But will that all go to waste because of one breath taking arrow?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm going to give you a heads up that this chapter will be very short but don't worry there will be much longer chapters so bare with me please! Anyways, here we go! :D**

* * *

It's been three weeks since the Return of Summer again to Arendelle. Everything was going so fine and well as it use to be.

Anna and Elsa, the two Arendelle sisters, were in Elsa's room, having a small confrontation about what Anna want

* * *

"Elsaaaaaaaaa!" Anna, the Princess of Arendelle, groan as she drag her sister's name out so she can gain her sister's attention. Seeming like it did the trick,

Elsa let out a heavy sigh and turn to face "Anna. For the last time no and nothing you say won't change that"

"But come on Elsa! Can you just think about it?!"

"For the last time no"

"Elsaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Ugh!" Elsa groan as she roll her eyes. She then turn back around to Anna "Why do you think we need a party for?"

"Welllll" Anna drag out as she clasp her hands together as if she was trying to gain back her train of though "You see-I want to do something special! I-"

"Wait" Elsa said, cutting Anna completely off. Thinking she might know what Anna is going to say. "Don't tell me that you want me to throw a party for you and Kristoff's soon to be engagement?"

Anna gasp dramatically "How you know?!" Anna said, meaning for it to be a joke but only manage to get a glare from her older sister

"Anna" Elsa said sternly

"Kidding! I'm Kidding!

"Sure you are"

Anna can sense the serious tone in Elsa's voice.

"Do you want to know the real reason?" Anna ask

"Whenever you are ready?"

"The real reason why I want to have a party is for you"

Elsa blink her eyes as she gesture at herself "For me?"

Anna nod her head "Yea. I know I kinda ruin your party-well not kinda I actually did ruin-And I'm really sorry about that!-I wasn't thinking! I-"

"Anna. Calm down"

Anna did just that "Sorry. What I'm trying to say is that you deserve this party more than anything Elsa and I want to be the one to give it to you since I ruin everything. Someone like you needs to let it go once in a while"

Elsa didn't know what to say. She was completely speechless. She want to say something but just turn away from her sister

* * *

The room then fell into deep silence for a minute. Anna wasn't sure what to say. When she was about to say something, Elsa beat her to it

"Anna?"

"Yes Elsa?" Anna answer quickly

"I want you to leave" Elsa said quietly

At that moment, Anna felt her heart get stricken by fear! She then ask "But why? Was it something I said?"

"Yes" Elsa said

Anna's heart was racing faster than the speed of light "I'm sorry Elsa! So sorry! I ddn't mean what I said! Honest! Please don't shut me ou-"

Anna stop herself when she heard Elsa laughing at her. Anna was confuse.

"Anna. If you don't leave now, you won't have enough time to tell the guest about the party we're having tomorrow afternoon"

Anna's eye widen from what she just receive from her sister. Was she hearing this right? Was her sister, the Snow Queen of Arendelle, actually agree to letting her have a party? Did she really mean that? When Elsa saw the way Anna was looking, she couldn't help but let out a small chuckle "Yes Anna I mean it"

Not wanting to miss a second, Anna quickly jump into Elsa's arms, without warning, and hug her tightly "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you Elsa!"

Elsa, who was taking by surprise by the sudden reaction, smile brightly at her sister.

"I looking forward to this party Anna so no mess ups you understand?"

Anna pull back from the hug and gave her sister the most confident grin.

"No problem sis. I promise that this party will be the best!" She shouted loudly as she put her hand across her chest "Now if you excuse me, I got to cause a commotion

"A commotion?" Elsa said puzzle

"Yeah! So that everyone will pay attention to me so that I can invite them to a party that the Queen is having! See you later Elsa!"

With that said, Anna then spin on her heels and head for the door.

Elsa watch her cheerful sister skip out into the hallway, singing happily the For The First Time In Forever song.

Elsa shook her head and let out a small sigh 'It's just a party Elsa.' She try to reassure herself 'What can possibly go wrong?'

She then sat down on her chair, pull herself up to her desk and began to read her favorite book of all times

"The Power and Beauty of Magic"

* * *

**Sooooo? What do you guys think?! There's more to come so please review! :D**


	2. You

**Hello my friends! I have to say, I love the reviews I was getting. When I read Guest's review about rushing into the plot to quickly by the second chapter, I couldn't help but to admit that I was going in that way but saw that it wouldn't work so I'm glad they point that out. Anyways, Here's Chapter 2!**

* * *

In a kingdom, not to far from Arendelle. King Tor was making his way down toward a room that was heavily guarded by three guards. Tor stop in front of them and the guards quickly bow to him while saying "Your Majesty"

"May I see him?" Tor ask

"Of course, Your Majesty" One of the guards said as they move out-of-the-way. The King thank the guards as he made his way through them to the door. Before he fully got through, one of the guards says to him "He haves been asking about you the most, Your Majesty"

Tor took a moment to process the guard's words in his head.

"I know.." Is all he said as he went in.

* * *

When Tor came in as quiet as possible. He then saw his little brother, sitting on the bed, his auburn hair hang loosely over his face, his legs and arms were chain up to the bed, preventing him from any movement of any kind.

Tor couldn't help but to feel pity for his brother but this was his punishment.

* * *

"I'm very disappointed in you brother" He said sorrowfully as he shook his head

"When you're not.._brother_" The younger brother said. Saying the 'brother' part venomously, making Tor shudder a little. But that didn't stop Tor from making his point real quick

"Trying to rule all of Arendelle. Tricking the Princess then leaving her for dead!"

Tor scold at him. He could see his brother wincing while hearing that as if he felt like he was reliving that part again. Tor then continue on

"And to top it all off, you try to execute the Queen by your own hands! What were you thinking Hans?! How immature can you get?!" Tor's voice boom very loudly

Hans had enough! He got up from his bed and proceed towards his brother but kept being restrain by his chains.

"Oh why do you care?! All you did was pretend that I was invisible for the last years! Taking over Arendelle was the only way for me to feel like actually belong! So that you guys will recognize me for once as your brother, your equal, not some shadow in the distant!" Hans cried out loud as he fight back angry tears.

Tor was so stricken by this that he literally have to a step back. He never seen Hans like this before. Then again, he never had any communication with his brother at all so it was like he was getting to know Hans for the very first time. He could really see that his brother was in pain from the past events. He want to as much go and hug his brother and get rid of those memories but he remember that he's the King and he couldn't real show his emotions like that to anyone. Not even to his own little brother. That was the way their father raise him to be. Tor quickly got in his kingly pose and let out a sigh.

* * *

"Hans..I deeply apologize for that. Me, Rune, and Paul didn't mean to do that to hurt you. We were young, foolish, and selfish. Will you ever forgive us for that?" Tor said regally

Hans look at his older brother with sadden and innocent eyes and it instantly made Tor felt like he was seeing the younger version of Hans. "I don't know..." Hans said quietly

The room then fell to deep silence for a minute. Both brothers stare at each other, not saying a word. Finally, Hans manage to move his head slightly away from his brother and let out a small sigh.

"Not everyone gets to build a snowman" Hans said in a whisper that only him and Tor can hear.

Tyson didn't know what that meant at all. But he was going to find out. "Hans-"

Suddenly, a voice interrupt him, politely.

"Um? Pardon me Your Majesty"

Both the brothers stop arguing and turn to where the source of the voice was coming from.

Their eyes then lay upon the guard, who's standing guard in front of Hans' door. He look a little concern which made Tor a bit worry.

"There's someone here to see the prisoner" He states as he push open the door a bit so that the person can come in.

When the person step in, Hans' eyes grow wide as he came to realize who it was!

"You!"

* * *

**Now who's Hans talking about? Matter of fact, how does Hans got tie into all of this?! All will be revealed soon enough! Again, I apologize for the short chapter! Next time it will be longer. I promise :D**


	3. The Offer

**Sorry for the wait! Here's chapter 3! Now will get to see who Hans was talking about :D**

* * *

"You!" Hans snarl as he watch the person walk more into the room along with two men. One was big and tall and the other was skinny and short. They both stand on opposite sides of the person.

"Good to see you too Prince Hans of the Southern Isles" The person said. Hans let out a selfless laugh "Please spare me with that title I'm just..Hans"

Tor look at him but didn't say anything.

"Oh on the country, I still believe that the title is rightfully yours as much as your dear brother's" The person reason with Hans as they point at Tor. Tor felt a sense of uncertainty when the person said that. He quickly look over at Hans, who was staring down at the person as if he know them really well. Curious, Tor ask Hans "Brother. Who is this fellow here?" Hans kept his eyes on the person who was standing a few feet from him. He then answer his older brother, without breaking eye contact "It's the Duke.." Hans then smirk "Of Weaselton"

"Weselton!" The Duke screech loudly. Tor and Hans both let out a laugh together. Hans look at his brother as a smile made its way across his face. This was the first time they both share a laugh together. However, The Duke was not amuse. Fuming, The Duke yell at Tor. "That's no way a King is supposed to act! You're to show respect!" Tor didn't pay no mind at all. Instead, he look at his little brother and began to joke around with him "Oh no. Looks like Grandpa's having a fuss wouldn't you agree Hans?" Hans raise an eyebrow at his brother confusedly but then quickly understand what his brother was doing. He then decide to jump into the joke "I will be too if my name is The Duke of Weaselton" The Duke was now fuming! "It's Weselton! Weselton! Weselton!" He yells as he began to prance around, angrily but that only made the two brothers laugh more.

* * *

After a few moments, The Duke manage to calm himself down. He then look at the two brothers and sigh. "Hans, we need to talk"

"Go ahead. I have no choice but to listen anyway" Hans said as he gesture to the restraints on him. Tor felt kinda bad for doing this to his little brother but he couldn't be treated differently. He's not a Prince anymore. He's a prisoner.

"Join me Hans" The Duke blurt out.

Hans was puzzled by the sudden offer "Join you?"

"Yes"

"Why?" Hans said intrigue .

"It's rather simple. When I came back home three weeks ago. I was question by my King about the sudden break of the contract between Arendelle and us. I tried to explain myself but he wouldn't let me and order for my execution!" The Duke exclaim loudly

Hans didn't look that amuse. He could really care less about The Duke's being right about now.

The Duke continue on "So I beg him to let me fix the problem and if I fail, he could take my life. The King then thought about and let me go with a warning. When I left from there, I already had a plan to help my country. I will go back to Arendelle and stage a little accident there so the Snow Witch have no choice but to come with terms with me"

"So you want revenge on Queen Elsa of Arendelle?" Hans said as he put things together

"If that's what people are still calling that monster than yes!"

"I see.."

"And Hans think of it this way, you could regain yourself only if you help us assassinate that Snow Witch!"

Hans look at him and said "I know.."

"So what do you say? Will you either help us assassinate the Snow Witch and redeem yourself or will you not go through with it and rot the rest of your life in this room? The choice is yours"

Hans then went into deep thinking.

Tor look at his brother with worry. Was he really considering The Duke's offer? Would he really exterminate Elsa just so he can redeem himself?

Tor broke out of his thoughts when he heard Hans laugh. The four men stare at the Ex Prince in wonder. What was so funny?

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because your offer is ridiculous!" Hans spat out at him.

"Pardon me?!" The Duke said in complete shock! He wasn't expecting Hans to not agree with this offer!

"Look. After I try to exterminate the Snow Queen, I got a nice solid punch to the face by her sister" Hans said as he point to his nose "I'm not letting my beautiful face get hurt again!"

Tor had to stifle a laugh. Only his brother can denied an offer like this only to give a stupid answer to it. The Duke glare at him in annoyance than sigh deeply

"Very well Hans. But I assure you wouldn't like the choice"

He knew what he had to do but it won't be pretty.

"Go ahead. Do your worst" Hans dared at The Duke.

Knowing that something wasn't right around here, Tor slowly went to draw out his sword. The two men saw this and went to reach for their swords as well but The Duke raise a hand to stop them.

"Very well then" The Duke simply said as he went over towards the two brothers.

"Long live the King" The Duke said with a sly smile.

* * *

Tor was confuse "What the-ugh?!"

Tor was cut off by a sudden pain in his abdomen. He slowly look down and his eyes widen! The Duke stab him with an arrow! Tor look back up at The Duke with a glare. The Duke just grin at him.

Tor couldn't keep up his glare for long as he then fell onto his knees, feeling the arrow taking his breath away. Hans watch all of this went down. "TOR!" He scream as he watch his brother collapse to the ground "NO!"

The Duke looks back and sneers at him "Told you you wouldn't like the choice"

Hans shot daggers at him from his eyes.

"You bastard! What did you do to my brother?!" Hans grunted out as he began to pull on his restraints.

"Don't worry. He's still alive..but not for long" The Duke said in a calm manner.

"Wha-?" Before Hans could finish his sentence, the big man then went behind Hans and knock him out cold. The Duke smirk at the scene before him. Two brothers laying side by side. It was too precious but The Duke despise it. He straighten himself out and says sternly "Men."

On command, the two men direct their attention right onto The Duke.

"Get the ship ready. I believe you know where we are heading do you?"

The two men look at each other than at the Duke and nodded firmly. They took captive of Hans and Tor and took them out where no one can see where they are going. The Duke began to smile evilly to himself.

"Oh Elsa..You are going to be in for a rude awakening!"

* * *

**So the Duke wants revenge on Elsa. Can't say that was no surprise there! But poor Hans! Watching his brother get stab right in from of him**

**Even though I really don't like the guy, I'm going to try to make him an understanding and change character in this story. Next chapter should be up soon.**


End file.
